The Comic Book Artist Reversal
by patricia51
Summary: What if in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" Leonard found out about Priya having sex with her ex-boyfriend after he first meets Alice but before their actual date? Leonard/Alice. Rated M.


The Comic Book Artist Reversal by patricia51

(What if in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" Leonard found out about Priya having sex with her ex-boyfriend after he first meets Alice but before their actual date?)

Leonard Hofstader nervously tapped the computer mouse under his right hand, being careful not to actually click it. He checked the time. Again. It was about twenty seconds later than the last time he had done it. That meant he had about two minutes before it was time to sign on.

Normally he eagerly looked forward to seeing his far-away girlfriend Priya Koothrappali. Granted, things didn't always go well. The first time they had tried to do the "Cyber-nasty", as Howard had referred to it, his screen had frozen just as Priya had started to remove her clothes. Then there was time he had written down the whole seduction speech on cue cards only to discover in the midst of delivering it that her parents were in the room with her. But he had never been this nervous before they even started talking.

Why should he be? It wasn't like he had done anything. Much. Okay, he HAD kissed another girl and it was eating him up with guilt. He had been strongly attracted to the comic book artist Alice he had met at Stuart's. And still was. He grinned. Even if he hadn't realized it at first. His mind flashed back to that meeting.

(Earlier)

He had been having a good day, although he had no idea when the gang dropped by the comic book store just how good, how bad, and how confusing, the day was going to be. He had wandered off to a different section than Sheldon, Howard and Raj and was happily digging through the back issues of the independent publishers. He was vaguely aware of something going on involving Stuart and some person dressed in black but paid it no mind. And then there was a voice.

"Are you getting this?"

He had looked up and was staggered to see a very attractive woman holding up the copy of the issue of Dark Horse Comics's "Next Men". After he had found it he had placed on top of the stacks and then continued to search.

"Yeah, it's issue number twenty one, the first appearance of Hellboy."

"I know, I've been looking for it for years."

"Sorry."

His resolve had immediately started to crumble when she leaned towards him across the stacks. Her top was mostly straps that drew attention to her cleavage. And a nice cleavage it was with hints of a couple of tattoos there and the hint of what else was concealed so far.

"Hey, If I pretended to hit on you, could I distract you enough to sneak it away?"

"Yes," he had smiled, "but then you would be using your superpowers for evil."

She had pretended to clench her fists and pasted a look of dismay on her face. "Damn. I am forbidden by my Kryptonian Father to do so."

He laughed. He was surprised how easy it seemed to talk to this girl.

"I'm Alice."

He extended his hand and she took it. It felt nice.

"Leonard."

"You're very cute, Leonard."

That was it. He pushed the comic over to her.

"Thanks, you too. Go ahead and take it."

Surprisingly she had refused, standing back upright and shaking her head. "No, no, no. Evil." She pondered. "Would you be open to a trade?"

He had managed to stammer agreement. She had produced a marker and wrote her name and number on his hand.

"Call me."

He had. At least he had managed to wait an hour so he wouldn't seem too desperate. Well, not too, TOO desperate. He fumbled through the paper beside his laptop. Thank goodness he had copied down Alice's phone number and name before all the numbers had run together from his sweating. Of coursem being him, he started four times to make the call and stopped and tried to decide what he wanted to say. He finally wrote down what was just about a complete speech, which immediately went out of the window when Alice answered the phone.

"Hello."

He opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"Hello?"

Making a desperate effort he managed to speak. "Hello." It came out as a croak. Fortunately, Alice seemed to recognize his voice, even in that condition.

"Leonard?"

"Yes." Thank goodness that came out normally. Almost.

"I was hoping you would call. Are you alright?"

Somehow he managed to regain control of himself. After a brief chat, he headed out the door to her place, the Next Men comic firmly in his hand.

He admitted it later. He had a really good time. He showed Alice the sketch Jim Lee had drawn of him at Comic-Con, admitting that he had been drawn rather buff because of his Thundercat costume. In return she showed him a comic she drew.

He nearly asked, "Is that you?" He knew perfectly well it was. Maybe what threw him was the drawing he was looking at in the comic was of her having sex with half of a Chewbacca.

"Comic-Con?" He tried to ask casually.

"You'd think, but no." With that frank admission, which left some very interesting scenarios running through his imagination, she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. Almost immediately her tongue was demanding entrance to his mouth. "So, can I trade you my comic for the Hellboy?"

"You can have my car," he blurted.

She laughed and kissed him again. More than once. And he kissed her back every time.

Leonard didn't fool himself. Much anyway. He knew he was no heartthrob, that he was never going to be on the cover of any bodice-ripping romance. Or any other kind either. So when they came up for air and exchanged comics he figured that was the end of it. Alice was hot, smoking hot, and now that she had what she had been looking for he wasn't going to see her again. That was too bad. Besides being sexy, she was intelligent, clever and loved comics. You didn't find that very often. So he was floored when Alice asked a very unexpected question.

"Leonard, when am I going to see you again?"

His mouth must have dropped open because Alice suddenly seemed to be having a fit of some kind. He realized what was happening just as she lost the struggle and gave in to a fit of the giggles. Gaining control, she touched his cheek.

"Did you think I'm too much for you? Oh, Leonard, you are a nice guy. A good guy, who also loves comics and is one of, if not the, smartest man I have ever met. It's a great combination. Of course, I want to see you again."

By the time he walked out of Alice's apartment, they had plans for the next night. And he could hardly wait.

He had been tempted to try to go further than kissing but he had managed to keep control of himself. After all, he HAD a girlfriend. Alice had a very pretty smile, he remembered. And she had seemed genuinely interested in him. Beyond just the comic book that is. And his friends, except Sheldon, of course, had practically been in awe of him and his interaction with Alice at the comic book store. It turned out that Stuart had all but bragged about talking to her but had folded after a simple "Hi". It DID make him feel special, although he tried to hide it.

Enough. He squared his shoulders and connected to Skype. There she was. His Pryia.

Five minutes later when he firmly closed the cover of his laptop, almost slamming it, she wasn't his Pryia anymore. And hadn't been for some time, although he hadn't known it. He HAD been surprised how forgiving she had been when he confessed his flirtation and attraction to Alice. But then, after all, she had slept with an old boyfriend. Hardly made what he had worried about doing seem like nothing at all.

So the next night when they returned to Alice's apartment after a very pleasant dinner, a dinner filled with interesting conversation about not just comics but a wide range of subjects, he felt no qualms at all about what he hoped was about to happen. And did.

They were no sooner seated than they started making out. But being Leonard, when Alice began to unbutton his shirt he hesitated for just a moment thinking I can't do this, I have a girlfriend!". As quick as that flash came, it went, after all, he was now completely unattached and through no fault of his own, the woman he was with caught his momentary pause.

"Uh, is it my tongue stud? Cause if that freaks you out you re in for a real surprise later on."

"Can't wait," her blurted out as she tugged his shirt from his slacks. He shrugged out of it and, thinking one action deserves another, pulled Alice's tank top over her head. She reached back and in one quick motion unsnapped her bra one-handed, shaking it down her arms.

Leonard had half wondered if the "real surprise" might start with her breasts but they were perfectly normal. Well, normal also meaning nicely rounded, small but inviting and tipped with hard dark nipples that he couldn't have resisted, even if he had the slightest desire to do so. When Alice leaned back slightly Leonard leaned forward.

He darted his tongue at one hard tip and then the other. Returning to the first one, he swirled his tongue over it and then around and around the smooth orb until he was satisfied he had tasted every square inch. He repeated that action with the other lovely breast, dove between them, licking and kissing her cleavage as his hands replaced his tongue on her nipples, teasing and rolling them. He enjoyed the moans and gasps and "Oh Yes's!" with which Alice was announcing her approval of his actions.

"Still the King of Foreplay," he triumphantly told himself. Speaking of that, as his fingers continued to work Alice's breasts and nipples, he began to kiss his way down her body. He spotted the gleam of a navel piercing and applied his lips and tongues to it, unsure though he was in just how to best pleasure Alice here.

His lack of experience there didn't matter. For suddenly two strong little hands pushed him. He fell on to the couch on his back, blinking in surprise. There was no time to recover though, because his trousers were unfastened, opened and Alice engulfed him.

"Oh my God!" he croaked.

It wasn't that he had never had a girl go down on him before. But not like this. She had taken him in completely in one swift move. The pressure of her lips, the suction she was applying and above all the feel of her tongue stud against him nearly made him lose control. He tried to stave off his orgasm by mentally listing prime numbers in ascending order.

It didn't work. He had got no further than seventeen when he felt himself tense. He sputtered a warning to Alice, who seemed not to hear him. Then her nose hit his groin and one hand squeezed his balls and he was exploding, while realizing that she had darn well heard him and wanted every drop. Once she licked him clean, Alice sat up with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, that was fun."

Feeling like his reputation was a bit on the line, it was Leonard's turn to push Alice backwards and dive between her legs. He instantly saw what she had talked about earlier. The rings piercing her labia was indeed a surprise, being something that he had only seen in videos. He rallied and proceeded to display the skills he had developed to impress women with how well and how long he could pleasure them with his tongue.

Obviously, the rings made a difference. He was very unsure and gentle with them at first. Alice's increasingly loud cries, directions and even demands of "More! Harder!" guided him until he was going strong with furious lickings and tongue stabs. Alice climaxed and Leonard kept going.

He felt her shudder again before she pushed his head away. He immediately realized it was not from finding him lacking as she rolled over onto her hands and knees. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she wiggled her cute little rear end at him.

"I hope you've recovered from earlier."

He was and proceeded to show her. Moving right up behind her on his knees, he gripped her hips with both hands. He felt her hand on him, guiding him to her. Then he was sliding all the way into her until he bumped against her ass. An ass she proceeded to wiggle quite delightfully against him.

He started slow, barely sliding back and forth a couple of inches. In spite of her demands of "Faster!" and "Deeper!" he set the he moved a little quicker and each thrust went a little deeper and came back out a little more as well. He tightened his grip on her hips, his fingers gripping her tightly.

When he judged the time was right, he began to pick up speed. By then he was bottoming out in her with each stroke. He held there, rolling his hips and moving inside her. By then she was shoving back against him. He had never gone this long before, but then, of course that was the point of the blow job she had given him. But he wasn't going to last forever. So he went even faster and slammed into her with each stroke.

Alice was bucking and squirming. She was also all but screaming. So was he, he realized. He drove in and out and then when he knew he'd reached his limit he buried himself in her and held there while both of them exploided.

That was it. He was done. He tried not to fall on top of Alice as his strength gave out. He ended up on his side and she snuggled back against him, giving one more wiggle of her ass. He slid one arm around her and she took his hand and placed it on her breast. Then they fell asleep. When they woke up it was hours later. So late, in fact, that thewy simply moved to Alice's bed for the rest of the night.

Come the morning, Leonard gathered his clothes, dressed and staggered to the door. Alice followed, kissing him one more time. Her eyes twinkling, she announced she had an idea.

"Tomorrow night, bring your Thundercat costume."

(The End) 


End file.
